Tenderly
by ClaineDeLine
Summary: '...Never in his life had 2D experienced anything so...beautiful.' 2DxNoodle. Very short OneShot. Rated for fluffy, non-graphic content.


**Title- **'Tenderly'

**Rating- M. **For non-graphic fluff.  
**Warning...this is 2D x Noodle.**

Noodle is 21.

2D is 34.

**Author's note- **I swear, I'll write something different after this one.

Feeling really uninspired lately. This is just a sappy drabble I scrapped together.  
Sort of an annoying plot bunny that's been in my head awhile.

The format is a little wonky.  
Not sure how it'll go, but we'll see.

To me, writing romance in an indirect manner makes a story more interesting.  
I don't care for reading love stories much anymore because they're usually so predictable.

I want to change it up a bit...

I also dislike smut.  
It's not romance if it's dirty sex.

This story has ties to several of my previous stories, especially 'Tainted'.

**Gorillaz (c) Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn.  
Story belongs to me. Claine.**

**000**

The gold sun rays peeked through the thick curtains.

Ice melted slowly off of the trees.  
Cold droplets of water dripped from the branches onto the roof.

It was morning.

Steady breathing.  
Precious solitude.

The warm blankets lay tangled around their bodies.  
Their undergarments were placed at his bedside.

Neither one of them stirred.

The woman was curled by the man's chest, her breathing slow and calm.  
The man's arms remained around the tiny lady, a ghost of a smile adorning his lips.

Absolute perfection.

The Japanese woman slowly opened her eyes, his sleeping face in full focus.  
The memories of their night together washed over her in a pleasent warmth.

She allowed her mind to muse over every sound, touch, smell.  
She could still hear their voiced blending together in a beautiful mantra, his large hands placed firmly at her shoulders.

_"Dun be afraid luff..."_

_He was shaking just as much as she was._

The petite lady could clearly hear his warbly voice in her head.  
She could still feel his calloused finger tips at her cheeks when the tears rolled down her face.

_"...I'm so s-sorry Noodal. ...The pain'll go away...I-I promise"_

_In reality, he really had no idea.  
_

She could still smell the wonderful scent of his skin against her own as he held her tenderly.

_His hands touched every part of her, sweat rolling down both of their bodies._

_"I luff yew."  
He repeated, meaning it every time he spoke._

Noodle could not stop the wide smile from forming on her face.

_Lovely. Absolutely lovely._

She closed her eyes once more, the bed feeling much too warm to leave.

The skinny man felt his lover stir.  
His black voids opened slowly, her beautiful, tiny form gracing his weary eyes.

He smiled.  
A large, silly grin.

He shifted his long legs, the blankets curling around his naked body.  
A long yawn escaped his lips.

The singer stared at the little guitarist, his normally-empty head replaying the events of last night.

_Trembling.  
Oh goodness, he was trembling so much..._

_...Why was he trembling so much?_

His black eyes followed the curve of her hip, spying several deep, red marks on her flesh.

_There she was.  
Below him._

_Naked._

_Isn't this what he wanted…?  
_

He brushed a rebellious piece of hair from her eyes.

_This used to be so easy for him._

_...Why was this so different...?  
He was..._

_terrified..._

His eyes burned with tears.

_His stomach was twisting in knots...  
His palms were clenched by her shoulders._

_...The memories...the past sins...  
...they had come back to haunt him._

Hot tears slid freely down his face, images flashing through his thick skull.

_...He did not deserve her. He never had...  
Her jade eyes watched him carefully, a look of concern on her features._

_She spoke his name...and he broke._

The singer gripped the warm, slightly moist blankets in his palms.  
The tiny woman remained still beside him.

_...She was a virgin in every possible way..._

…

_"...Noodal, yew don't know the fings I've done..."_

_He could feel her tremble beneath him.  
The words just seemed to flow out of his mouth freely. He barely knew what he was saying anymore…_

_..."A woman a day...'ere for the night, gone in the morning. Repeat..."_

_Tears threatened to fall, but she remained silent.  
His body shook violently, more sweat and tears dripping off of his face._

_"I couldn't even tell yew who I lost meself to, because I didn't even know her name...!"_

_He slammed his tight fists onto the matress, making her jump._

_...He had given every bit of himself away to a random woman...  
Whether or not he had known it, it had torn his soul to pieces._

_"…I wos a dirty whore, Noodal! A filthy, rotten bastard...!"_

_The reality of it all was nearly too much for her to handle.  
His burden was a heavy weight on her shoulders._

_He locked eyes with her, his black orbs deep and full of emotion._

_"...I can't have yew..."_

The skinny man sucked in a breath, trying to calm his speeding heart.  
He did not wish to awaken his sleeping beloved.

_The petite guitarist said his name._

_His real name._

_Softly.  
Tenderly._

_She had the gentlest voice, and it made him wonder why she was not the singer of the band._

_"...I have already forgiven you."_

A surge of happiness engulfed him as he wiped his face carefully.

_He took her as tenderly as he could manage.  
__He had never been with a virgin before…_

She was so kind… so innocent.

_…Once the pain had subsided, she began to move with him…_

_Skin against skin._

_Legs tangled together._

_Hearts beating in unison._

Never in his life had 2D experienced anything so..._beautiful._

_"2D...2D..."  
She called his name over and over again, his ears never growing tired of her wonderful voice._

Everything around him seemed to freeze.

_His large hands roamed about her tiny body, the noises she made increasing in volume._

_He was so tender to her.  
His pace remained slow and deliberate._

_…He wanted to show her how much she meant to him…_

No other feeling he had ever had was nearly as wonderfully mysterious as the one he felt last night.

_This was not just another one-night stand.  
This was beautiful._

_He now truly understood what it all meant…_

2D's body was wracked with emotions.

_...He held her in his skinny arms, his face buried in the crook of her neck._

_Labored breathing._

_Hot skin._

_Racing hearts._

_Overwhelming warmth._

_...He had never once been able to hold a woman so intimately like this._

_..._

The front man sniffled, gently nuzzling his nose into the top of her head.  
"I luff yew...so much," he whispered into her soft hair, not expecting her to answer him.

Noodle's lips curved into a wide smile.  
"...I love you so much too..."

2D grinned, tenderly pulling her closer to his naked chest.

The clouds covered the sun, shading the room from the morning light.

No sounds.

No movement.

_Only sleep._

**000**

**Author's note- **Just a very short, very simple story. I wrote this in about a day.  
I promise this will be the last 2DxNoodle for awhile. I need to write other things...

Reviews and thoughtful critiques are welcomed and highly appreciated!

-Claine


End file.
